Love the evil goddess
by Angelcain
Summary: this is a Ash x Nitro story please tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

Hi before I do the story Galerians does not belong to me they belong to another company whose name I can't think of O.O

Well anyway this is a Ash X Nitro story because I'm a fan of the two I hope you enjoy and I really appreciated your comments

Love The Evil Goddess

His yellow/amber eyes locked on to her, watching her every move, eyeing her features. Her raven black hair, her black eyes, her dark personality. She was perfect. How she stole his heart just by looking at her. He would have continued eyeing this perfect creature but he was distracted by his name being called.

"Ash…Ash…Ash!" The silver haired man looked to his left looking down on the child who called him. "What is it Spider?" Ash replies getting a bit annoyed "your daydreaming again" Spider held his pet close to him. "And?" Ash began grindings his teeth. "What were you thinking?" there was silent for a moment. "It's none of your concern, now why don't you go and play with that 'thing' your holding" Spider's face expression showed a bit of sadness, Ash stared at him coldly. "Go and play and DON'T bother me again understand?" Spider jumped a little but nodded and began to walk away with the little spider named Leo following him. Ash turned his head to see his only light gone. "Damn" he frowned.

He unfolded his arms and went to make his way to his room only to be stopped by a horrible, disturbing, screechy laugh. "Where are you going?" Ash signed to himself he really didn't need this now "What do you want Parano?" Parano grinned, flashing his spiky teeth. "What's going on with your pokey brain?" Parano jumped in the air, in front of Ash, blocking his way and held a knife closely to Ash's neck. "What are you hiding?" Ash's anger began to rise and with his kung-fu skills. Ash grabbed Parano's wrist tight making Parano drop his knife and his pushed Parano hand away from his neck "Get out of my way" and with that Ash pushed Parano to the fall and walked right past him without caring about a thing. Parano yelled back at him while holding his swollen wrist "WHAT? Is that it? Next time I swear I'll slice your neck open and drink the blood that pours from it" Ash stared at Parano raising an eyebrow and shuck his head and rolled his eyes. "Parano don't waste my time"

Ash walked into his room shutting the door in Parano's face. He heard the anger and screaming coming from Parano, it made Ash smirk to himself. He sat down on his chair to do some thinking, his mind distracted again by that woman. She was a sort of woman who kept things to herself; she was the sort of woman who doesn't feel any guilt destroying boring things, the sort of woman who is so cold you shiver when she's near. These were the many reasons Ash had his feelings for her; he had fallen in love with her. But how was he supposed to tell her? She's unapproachable person, or maybe it was because his was afraid? Maybe? Or maybe it was the fact she could break his heart in two. He was trapped, He better tell her soon or she'll just find out anyway. "DAMN IT" He punched the table in front of him. His heart ached so much, why? Why could she do this to him? At first he denied his feelings for her but the more he denied the more it hurt so he gave up in the end. Calming himself down he signed deeply as he laid back on his bed and close his eyes, listening to his own thoughts…(thinking) "Why is this happening to me? I know I love her but…how can love hurt so much? How long do I have left before the others find out or worse SHE finds out? … I can't hide anymore, I have to tell her…soon" He opened his eyes "Nitro…"

End of chapter 1


	2. Evil goddess

I hoped you liked the first chapter. I'm not the best writer in the world XD. Now Galerians does not belong to me they belong to crave and polygon magic

Chapter 2: Evil goddess

The creatures looked at her in fear. They knew what was coming, one click from her fingers and things and objects get overwhelmed by burning, scorching flames. She stares at her victims and smirks.

_Click_

"Boring"

_Click_

"Boring"

_Click_

"Boring"

Ahead of her was black and withered. The dark goddess put her gloved hand on her face "This world is so boring" she looked down on her victims "Are you enjoying the pain? It's so delightful isn't it? So pleasurable" The creatures on the floor were dead, burned, she smirks and walks away only to be comforted by the knife master "Parano now I can yawn in more boredom" Parano show the expression of anger "What did you say? Watch your mouth you scum or I'll gouge your eyeballs out and eat them as I watch you scream" Nitro just laughed "Then do it but wait where are my manners? You don't have any guts" She was pissing Parano off to the point of no return.

"How dare you, I'm gonna mess you up good" He got out his knifes ready to strike the woman in front of him. She just yawned and waited Parano was about to spike only to be stopped "Parano stop, why must you choose violence?" Spider was standing there in fear, holding his pet Leo to his chest " please stop" Parano grew angry but he put his knifes away. Making Nitro raise an eyebrow Parano took one look at her "next time you scum I'll get you" He walked past Spider "Move it coward!" he pushed Spider to the fall and teleported away. Spider got himself up "why can't we all just be friends" he rubbed his sore arm "how boring, how disappointing" Nitro saying this caught Spider's attention "What?" Nitro walked up to Spider and leaned down to his height "Spider this world is selfish, We've all become greedy, we all want power and control. Some people will even die for it, it's so pathetic. Friendship means nothing anymore" and with that the Goddess walks and fades into the darkness leaving the child to think about her words. Sadness, friendship, and the world meant nothing to her. Nobody else cared so why should she. Pain was sweet and bearable the only one who had an indifferent feeling about it…This is why people think of her as an Evil Goddess


	3. Beautiful sight

Ok I think I'm getting better at this writing stuff. Sapphirelights I really do hope you like the story so far I took your advise Anyway Galerians does not belong to me they belong to crave and polygon magic. Just telling you

Chapter 3: Beautiful sight 

A sound of a soft clicking noise was heard it was Ash's door closing as he walked out. He finished his thinking and now he was going to find himself something to do to past the long slow hours. Ash's head raised from looking at the floor only for his yellow/amber eyes to widen as he stared back at black embody eyes. His breath was taken and his heart skipped a beat. Right in front of him was his light, the only thing that could melt his heart, his beautiful goddess. "Nitro…" Nitro smirked "my my why the worried look for?" She raised an eyebrow "I…I..." Ash really wanted to talk but it only could come out in stutters, the only word he could say was 'I' and he was really embarrassing himself. Nitro just laughed she found this a bit humorous while poor Ash was going beetroot red in embarrassment. Nitro tickled him under his chin, tormenting him, She smirked "Don't worry my friend, I'm just leaving now" she walked right past Ash and he was just watching her walk away further and further away from him. He wanted to stop her but his body stopped working it refused to work all he could do was stand there and listen to his head shouting at him.

(Thinking) "What are you doing? Damn it! Stop her! Why are you just standing here like an idiot? She's just there, Move it!" But before his body let him move Nitro already faded as the darkness of the corridor swallowed her up. Ash signed to himself "damn…" he bowed his head in shame, he just made a complete fool out of himself. "Ash…" Ash's head rose to see the child once again. "I thought I told you to go and play and to leave me alone!" Spider hid his face with his hand frightened to look at Ash he really didn't like being yelled at. "Um…please don't be mad, I didn't want to make you mad…but…" Ash straightens his body up "But what? What is it now?" Spider looked up at Ash with a worried look on his face "you seem so sad" Ash frowned. "Don't be a fool Spider!" Spider was quite alert "What?" Ash continued his sentence "I'm not weak like you are, I'm never sad, there's nothing to be sad for" Spider was speechless "Ash…" Ash was starting to get angry "Be gone! Leave me alone, I'm done with you" Ash teleported away. Spider had noticed Ash's mood swings for the last couple of weeks it was worrying him and the only one he could talk to was Leo who crawled on his shoulder. "Leo what do you think is wrong with Ash?" Leo made a faint noise "Leo don't speak that way about Ash, He's our friend, so maybe we could help him" Spider looked back up from his pet. He knew Ash was afraid to show the weak side of his personality"

The silver haired man watched her once more. He was breathing deeply, amazed at what Nitro could do with her fire it made him smile slightly and he signed "What a beautiful sight" he watched Nitro again. Nitro treated her fire as her only friend. She has killed many and has ruined many objects, but of course they were boring so they deserved it…The more Ash watched her the more he was falling for her, if only she knew this, if only he had the courage to tell her his feelings. He closed his eyes and whispered four words "I love you Nitro" he put his hand on his chest, where his heart was, and the heart that was stolen by a beautiful sight.


	4. Nightmare and reasons

So far so good I think XD anyway once again Galerians does not belong to me it belongs to polygon magic and crave. Phew. Anyway please comment on my story so far I would really appreciate it ASH X NITRO oh and sorry about the chapters being so small XD

Chapter 4: Nightmare and Reasons 

Ash lay on his bed. He didn't want to go to sleep but he couldn't keep his eyes open either. They were growing heavy, too heavy that his eyes just dropped…half an hour later he was tossing and turning and sweat drops were coming from his forehead. He began talking in his sleep as if he was having a nightmare "No father…stop please"

"Ashley open the door now!" A little boy was sitting under the table, tears fell from his eyes. "He's your son are you sure you want to do this?" Ashley was listening to the conversation outside the door "He's one of them we must kill it before it escapes" Ashley was described as an 'it' oh how much it hurt inside, how unloved he felt. Another tear shredded from his eyes. "Ashley don't make this harder open the door NOW!" If Ashley opened the door he would just be killed, he hated his father, and he always beat the child up with a belt or his own fist. The 7 year old child could not escape. "GET MY SHOTGUN!" The child's eyes widen, he stood up. The door was banging as if they were trying to break it down. "Why? Daddy don't you love me? Why don't you love me?"

The door banged down. The father looked around his son was gone, Where was the filthy runt? "Look! There at the window" They saw half the child's body, two bony legs, crawling out the window. "STOP HIM! HE'S ESCAPING!" The villagers tried to grab the legs before Ashley escaped, but they were too late. They all just stared at the window, watching little Ashley sprint towards the forest outside the village. "Don't just stand there, after it!" Without question the villagers climbed out the window. They started chasing the poor child. They released angry dogs; they smelt Ashley's scent and ran like the wind after the child. Ashley ran for his life but from the damage of being beaten up every single day, it left him limping. Ashley received many scratches from the thorns and braches. His luck of escaping was lost when he fell on his old ruined shoes. He hit the ground and scraped his knees. Cold blooded dogs edged toward him, bare teeth showing, growling and barking, it made Ashley go peal. The villagers appeared in a distance circle and Ashley's father approached him, he looked furious while Ashley looked frightened. "It ends here you beast!" His father uploaded one shotgun bullet, one was enough to kill the child, hell, and one was enough to kill anybody. Ashley stared at the shotgun. Fear took over him and he was losing oxygen from panicking. "Daddy…" the villagers started chanting the same words over and over again "kill it kill it kill it kill it kill it kill it kill it kill it" Ashley, once again started to cry. He looked around, this wasn't happening, it couldn't…This was the end of his young life. His father raised the shotgun, the chills was helpless "No daddy" the Father was ready to fire "DIE DISGUSTING CREATURE" Little Ashley screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" the only thing that was heard was the BANG coming from the shotgun.

Amber eyes shot open, looking around and they finally released he was home. Ash sat up from his bed, he was sweating badly. Ash put his hand to his chest, clutching it tight. Even if it wasn't like him, he couldn't control himself so he began to cry. He really didn't want to remember the rest of what happened years ago. His father hated him, hated him for having powers, and hated him for being different. Ash cried all the early hours of the night…This is why he didn't know how to express his feelings, he wasn't loved by anybody. He didn't know how it felt, but yet he fell madly in love with Nitro. She was the only thing he ever loved…


	5. Invasion

Hello everyone I'm so happy with your reviews so far I must be doing something good anyway here's chapter 5

Chapter 5: Invasion

The bright sun light flashed in Ash's eyes. He closed his eyes and growled. He got up from his bed and stared out the window, it was a surprisingly nice day despite Ash's mood. He walked out of his room, seeing an uneasy child, Spider "What is it now" Ash walked over to him, otherwise Spider would just bother him later on. Spider looked up to the man who stood before him "um…hello Ash sleep well?" Ash sat down next to him "One, no I didn't…two, stop talking gibberish now what's the matter?" Spider ignored Ash's question "you didn't sleep well Ash? Why not?" Ash frowned "Spider, answer my question" Spider signed "I had a bad dream last night" Ash smirked "What was it about? Some evil monster killing your spiders" Ash laughed while Spider didn't find things so humorous "That's not funny Ash" Ash pulled a face "Spider change your attitude, stop being so sensitive to everything I say" Spider looked at Leo then back at Ash "Never mind just forget about it ok?"

Ash frowned, but without warning something came through the window, Spider just stared at it, Ash got up in alert and ran up to Spider and pulled him away "GET BACK!" the object exploded leaving both Ash and Spider stunned "What was that Ash?" Ash took a deep breath "I don't know but I'm going to find out" Ash ran to the window to see army trucks and solders coming out. Ash now was looking a bit worried "oh no…" The bang was also heard by Parano and Nitro who had Just entered the room, they both looked at the ruined floor. Parano once again started yelling "What have you idiots been doing" Ash frowned "be quiet Parano" Nitro only smirk and walked up to the window "my my who's outside? Someone for me to play with?" Ash just stared at her as she looked at the broken window. He was getting a bit distracted by her beauty. Nitro smirked "oh goody, I've got new toys to play with" She left the room with an evil grin on her face.

Spider yelled after her "Nitro where are you going? Your not going after them are you? Please don't, you'll be killed!" also ignoring Spider Parano laughed "I going to mess them up good, I'll be the last thing they ever see, before they lose there eyes" Spider was still begging them not to leave "Parano not you two please don't" then he turned to Ash "Ash!, stop them!" There was a loud bang of the front door being blow up; Spider began to panic "THEY'VE BROKEN IN WERE DOOMED" Ash just yelled at Spider "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF SPIDER" Spider just kept quiet after that, They all could hear the solders coming up the stairs, repeating the same words "move it" over and over again. The solders were after them! Spider came out with words of worry "what do we do?" they all looked at Ash; he was there leader after all. He just frowned "kill them…all"

And with that everyone left the room except Spider, who was scared to death "Leo we don't have a choice, we must fight…WAIT FOR ME" Spider ran after the others he was weak on his own. Even after two hours they were all still fighting, and growing weak, losing there power, Ash ordered the others to move away "GO TO ANY OTHER ROOM, SAVE YOUR ENERGY" They obeyed without question, they didn't want to die after all. In a different room Ash sat there, the past was repeating itself. Ash closed his eyes remembering what happened, how he survived back then.

"DIE DISGUSTING CREATURE" Little Ashley screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOO" the only thing that was heard was a loud bang…The villagers looked down expecting to see a dead child but instead there saw Ashley father, they were silent also staring at Ashley; who had a hand in front of him, he used his power, he killed his father. Ashley stood up expressionless. The villagers took steps back in fear. Ashley looked up at them "I'm leaving now…" and with that the villagers moved out the child's way as he walked out the dangerous village, where he wasn't wanted.

In present time Ash opened his eyes. Anger grew in him. They were not going to get away with this. He stood up and appeared in front of the soulders. They would not win…..


	6. Tragedy and love

Were nearly there guys. Bear with me XD thank you for reading so far, even though it's been boring XD…shall we go to the next chapter? Ok now it's going to get romantic…and sad 

Chapter 6: Tragedy and love 

"WHY DO YOU WANT OUR LIVES" Ash shouted at the leading general. But he only smirked "we can not allow you things to live" Spider just hid behind Ash and yelled too "Were people like you" The general got angry with this comment "YOUR NOTHING LIKE US" Parano joined in after that "If you value your lives THEN YOU WILL SHUT YOUR TRAPS AND GET LOST" The general pointed at the four "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, READY MEN FIRE!!!" Ash ordered the other three the change forward and use the last of there powers. It was a fight for their lives. After hours of fighting only the short of a miracle made the four survive, but all were very weak but relieved to be alive. Nitro broke the silent "Well wasn't that fun?" Ash couldn't help but find this funny, he was laughing so much his head might explode Spider laughed also "calm down Ash" Parano just rolled his eyes "yeah it wasn't even funny" Ash just ignored Parano and smiled at Nitro, She just raised and eyebrow but smiled back anyway. She was so beautiful and perfect to Ash, he could just stare at her forever, but something else caught his attention. A small red light was beaming at Nitro's head, Ash eyes widen and he quickly acted. "NO" He grabbed Nitro, protecting her, Nitro shut her eyes tight, and she then heard a bang which quickly made them open again. She looked up to see Ash eyes and mouth wide open. She was now showing concern "Ash…" she put her hand on his chest then she looked down at her hand to see a red liquid on it, blood, then she released Ash had been shot. He took the bullet for her, but why? She looked behind Ash the see the smirking general, Anger rushed through her body. She screamed using all the remains of her power to overwhelm the general in flames. She watched him scream in agony, she watch him die. Nitro quickly turned to Ash who was on the floor; Spider was crying next to him "Nitro…is he going to die?" Nitro held Ash up and shuck him "Ash…ASH!" Ash opened his eyes slightly "N…Nitro?" Nitro spoke once again "Ash you saved me…hang in there, we'll get you to a hospital" Ash's yellow/amber eyes were growing dull the pain was overwhelming, he didn't know being shot would hurt so much. Nitro shuck him again "Ash! Don't you dare die!" Ash looked at her he thought of telling her his feelings now before he would go into unconsciousness "Nitro…there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time" Parano was getting impatient "This is stupid!" Nitro just shouted at Parano "SHUT UP FOR ONCE, DO YOU THINK ABOUT ANYONE ELSE BUT YOURSELF?" Parano just crossed his arms, Nitro looked back at Ash "Ash…you can tell me anything" Ash blushed…but it quickly faded when he clutched his chest and hissed in pain giving Nitro a reaction "ASH!" Ash took a deep breath "Nitro…I know you really don't care about it but I love you I always have and I always will" Nitro's eyes widen, her dark personality suddenly faded and now she actually cared about someone and that was Ash "oh Ash don't leave me, we can be together" Ash's eyes were dropping "Nitro…I feel so sick" Spider shredded a few other tears "ASH DON'T DIE" Nitro put her hands on Ash's face causing him to blush madly Nitro leaned forward and whispered "don't leave me" then she made there lips meet , this was the moment Ash had been waiting so long for, his first kiss, his eyes slid shut, kissing her back even deepening the kiss himself. Nitro pulled there lips away, Ash stared at her still blushing and was quite stunned. Nitro smiled sweetly "stay with me" Spider added on a sentence "We need you Ash, we all do" Ash was starting to lose his vision but he still reached up to stroke Nitro cheek " I love you so much Nitro" then he closed his eyes, falling into unconsciousness. Nitro shuck him hard "ASH…ASH!" tears were falling from her eyes she began to panic. Parano just looked over "He's still alive look he's breathing so stop crying" Tearful Spider looked at Parano "Ash wouldn't want you to cry for him" Spider looked down then nodded. They had to get Ash to a hospital for him to survive.


	7. I will wait

Last chapter people then I'm finished. I feel so happy I got to do an Ash x Nitro story I really do like the pair. I've had fun writing this and this defiantly won't be my last story sorry about Ash and Nitro not being in character now but how else was I meant to do this chapter. Shall we read the final chapter…yeah why not XD

Chapter 7: I will wait 

Nitro heard a faint noise…soft breathing she heard it coming from Ash then acted quickly "We need to get him to a hospital quickly! Spider! Get the doctors Parano! Help me pick Ash up" Parano growled but obeyed anyway, Ash's metal armour was quite heavy. In no time Spider came running back "HE'S HERE HE'S JUST HERE" doctors came running in and helped unconscious Ash on to the moving bed. Then they quickly drove Ash away from the factory and in to there hospital. They were followed closely by Nitro and Spider. Parano doesn't like Ash much so he stayed behind…a few minutes later Nitro was waiting outside the operation room. The doctors were going to remove the bullet in Ash. Nitro sat nervously Spider went to comfit her "Nitro it's gonna be ok, Ash will make it, he's strong remember?"

Nitro nodded "I suppose your right…I hate waiting it's so boring" Spider was quite surprise how Nitro had suddenly changed but then he started thinking back on Ash and his mood swings "now I know why" Nitro just looked at him confused "huh?" Spider looked back at Nitro he continued his sentence "lately Ash had been getting so moody and depressed, me and Leo were wondering why, and now we know…he's in love…with you" Nitro looked back to the floor "I know he does Spider" suddenly the main doctor came out Nitro got up "Well?...how is he?...is he alright?" the main doctor just hushed Nitro up "relax dear Nitro Ash is fine, we manages to get the bullet out and now Ash is sleeping to recover" Spider signed in relief "Can we see him?" the doctor nodded " yes come in"

Nitro and Spider walked in and saw Ash lying on the bed. Nitro couldn't help but feel so happy and relieved to see him she walked up to him "Ash…" She ran her fingers through his silver hair and stroked his cheek. She then grabbed and chair and next to the bed, Spider smiled "I'll leave you alone with him" Nitro nodded and Spider walked out. Nitro looked down on Ash and smiled "everything is going to be fine now, so just hold on Ash" she looked at his heart rate it seemed normal. Nitro then leaned down and pressed her lips against his, a sweet, gentle kiss. The she moved to his ear and whispered "I will wait until you wake up…" She began waiting for his yellow/amber eyes to open…

THE END


End file.
